


Stitch And Cross

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [50]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: May 27th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony: BlissLondon's hands trembled slightly, needle in hand and threads tightening around the stitches of the most important doll.





	Stitch And Cross

**Author's Note:**

> And it was finally time to explore their friendship in the series.

Deep down in the studio sat London Lawrence, known mostly as Lundie by everyone because both his family and Mister Drew preferred cutesy versions of people's names. He sat on a stool in the studio's toy department, and was hunched over a desk cluttered with a random assortment of fabrics and threads. He had a few sketches and measurements doodled down on a paper close by.   
  
Lundie was doing some real tricky needle work, doing the finish details on a very special doll. It was an Alice Angel doll, plentiful around him, however this one was missing her signature black dress and instead was wearing a blue checkered dress to match her intended owner.  
  
"Baby! Is it done now?"

Normally Lundie would've screeched and vomited at the same time upon the mere whisper of his actual name, normally. He cursed constantly his father's naming skills. But only one person had the true privilege of calling him that without earning a glare. His brother Matt was not included on that list. Teasing little bastard....but _she_ wasn't one.   
  
"Just about....now!" Lundie made the last thread and tied it all up then proudly inspected his craft. He then turned to Violet Collier whom he was presently babysitting and presented her with the doll. Violet awed at it and cautiously hugged it. When it showed it's durability and didn't fall apart, she smiled excitedly.  
  
"I love him!" Lundie scratched his ear in embarrassment and chuckled but then caught himself _'Him'?_ Alice Angel was most clearly a feminine creature and the embodiment of risqué cartoons.   
  
"No Violet, this is Alice she-"

"Alan." Violet cut Lundie off firmly and held up Alice....Alan?  
  
"Um...how do you know he's a...he?" The boy had to voice his questions carefully. He didn't want to upset the little girl after all by unintentionally sounding condescending, nor did he want to say the wrong thing and have a slipped up comment make its way to others and having him mistaken for a bigot. Violet pulled Alan close and held him close to her ear. It looked like she was listening to the doll.  
  
"Because he said he was a he and I named him Alan."

Lundie was thoroughly confused but Violet didn't seem to pay him any mind. She was instead busy with whispering things to Alan. She nodded a few times then reached into her pockets and fished out something.  
  
"Here, I made this for you!"

It was a woven bracelet with a few beads in it and had a silver clasp in the middle, clear signs that Violet had Matt's help in this bracelet's creation. She shuffled over to Lundie's arm and clasped it onto his wrist. It fit perfectly.  
  
"As thanks for making Alan. And one more thing...." As Violet got a bit closer, Lundie gently traced the bracelet's texture and poked the big beads in it, his favorite color too.  
  
"And what might that other reason be?"

"I'm gonna marry you! So that bracelet will make sure you never forget that either!"

Lundie's humored smile dropped into a burning blush as Violet's proclamation settled into his brain. She smiled broadly and climbed onto his lap then pecked him on the cheek. It only made him blush even harder. She then jumped off and began to head out of the workshop.  
  
"I gotta introduce you to my dad and papa!"

  
Maybe it was Lundie's imagination but...Alan had just nodded in response to Violet's words, like he was alive and sentient.


End file.
